


11個無法翻譯的文字

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：子爵篇 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以網路上分享的「11個無法翻譯的文字」為題目，寫出的十一篇短篇。<br/>背景是威廉帝王的子爵篇AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	11個無法翻譯的文字

**Author's Note:**

> 出處：http://blog.maptia.com/posts/untranslatable-words-from-other-cultures  
> 翻譯：Longing（http://www.plurk.com/Longing）

**1\. Waldeinsamkeit：在森林裡孤身一人的感覺**

　　他站在森林中央聆聽大自然的天籟，那些唧唧鳴鳴的蟬聲蟲聲。可不能死在這裡啊……他心想，一面按壓著出血的左上臂，左手掌緊緊抓著唯一剩下的一柄劍，除了思考如何與森林四周探查自己蹤跡的護衛們會合，還動著腦筋回憶有什麼能夠提前消除傷疤的好方法。必須得在特定日子之前讓痕跡消失，不然有人會焦慮的。

 

**2\. Culaccino：涼涼的玻璃杯在桌上留下的痕跡**

　　會議結束之後，腓特烈將商賈們一路送到門口，威廉依然坐在主桌之前，身邊是忙碌收拾文件與飲料杯盤的侍女們。

　　這次成功說服商人所投資的貿易將能確保他下個月的遠行，威廉心情很好。他的手指帶過桌上水杯所漫出的小水漬，在木頭桌上寫出顏色稍深的一個單詞。

 

**3\. Iktsuarpok：一種讓人不停向外張望，看有沒有人來的期待感**

　　費爾席克一直在飯店的大門口等。

　　為什麼還沒來？為什麼今晚馬車特別多？為什麼風那麼冷？

　　到底什麼時候才會抵達呢？這次會穿成什麼樣子過來見我？

 

**4\. Komorebi：從樹葉的縫隙中落下的陽光**

　　每一次，當威廉為了巡視狩場或者檢視林場狀況而與隨扈們走入鄰近城堡的森林時，那種純粹而美麗的燦然粼粼的景象，總讓他想起多年前和費爾席克在科茵福羅近郊森林縱慾的那個午後。

　　陽光帶著葉片的剪影灑在費爾席克的裸背上，汗流涔涔的呻吟，緋紅似櫻的雙頰。

 

**5\. Pochemuchka 問很多問題的人**

　　「所以你在那邊的床單是深藍色的？」「嗯。」「用羽絨被嗎？是不是所謂的埃及棉？」「嗯。」「到冬天的時候有沒有暖爐，會不會冷？你房間有幾扇窗？」「不太冷，也有暖爐，窗戶有八扇，對開的。」「那……平時是關起來還是打開？」「打開，比較通風。」「你會在臥房裡辦公嗎？」「通常是去書房。」「你有幾支羽毛筆？最慣用的也是用烏鴉的羽毛製成的嗎？」「嗯。」「那你是不是跟在這邊一樣，也有準備一支白天鵝羽毛的放在筆筒裡呢？」「嗯，有啊。」「你的書桌呢，是哪一種木頭？長寬高的尺寸呢？」

　　終於，威廉露出笑容，安撫下興奮躁動的情人：「別急，總之我讓人把所有細節編寫成冊子，帶來給你，好嗎？」

 

**6\. Sobremesa：午餐或晚餐後，與同席的人聊天的時光**

　　他不斷的打量餐廳外面，對於朋友們的交談內容並不是很專心。第五次自告奮勇離位請服務生添水，第十一次說是要點甜點而跑到靠近門口的甜點櫃附近，然後第二十三次藉口上廁所而起來大幅度走動，心照不宣的朋友們面面相覷，揮了揮手總算准了心早就飛得老遠的他的假。

　　他開開心心的抓了外套就跑，一路跑到餐廳門口，而門外，等候多時的腓特烈早已備好馬車。

　　「餐宴結束了嗎？子爵閣下就在飯店。」

　　「嗯！」

 

**7\. Jayus：一個講的很爛很不好玩，以致於讓人忍不住笑起來的笑話**

　　費爾席克站在體重計上迎接了人生中的新頂點。雖然並不是很誇張、但至少今天之前從來沒有達到過的數字。威廉開心極了，一邊捏著費爾席克的軟肉，一邊得意洋洋的磨蹭他的髮鬢。

　　「實驗證明我的烤羊排技巧一點也沒有被遺忘，小豬。」

　　「這不好笑。」費爾席克嘟起嘴。看著旁邊堆滿了的空布丁杯子山，知道自己變胖絕對和正餐沒有關係。不過，半晌他就破功，威廉把一切歸諸於己的幸福感實在太有感染力。

 

**8\. Pana Poʻo：因為想要記起遺忘的東西而抓頭的東西**

　　「奇怪，我把威廉的太陽眼鏡放到哪裡去了呢……」邊說，迷糊蛋邊在自己的頭頂上找到了。

 

**9\. Dépaysement：一種由於不在祖國而產生的陌生感**

　　他在那塊土地上，那個人的床榻上醒來，從那扇聽過多年、也想像過多年的對開窗戶往外看去，一望無際的山谷原野，早晨的漫天薄霧，一個充滿花卉與峽谷的國度。

　　他的摯愛的家鄉。與他的，相隔了十萬八千里。

 

**10\. Goya：即使是虛構的故事，但是透過好的敘說，依然覺得有實現的可能**

　　「我就是威廉‧格禮浮，只屬於你一個人的威廉‧格禮浮。」

 

**11\. Mångata：水面上月亮留下的道路一般的倒影**

　　於是船班緩慢蜿蜒的開走了，於是他坐在岸邊等待下一次的相會。於是，他想，月亮會領導著，在下一次再把對方平安送到自己面前。

 


End file.
